Powered toothbrushes having replaceable heads, commonly referred to as replacement heads, are known in the art. Such powered toothbrushes typically include a handle and a replacement head that is detachably coupled to the handle. The replaceability of the heads in such powered toothbrushes is desirous because the handle, which includes the expensive motion-inducing circuitry and components, is expensive to manufacture and has a much longer life expectancy than do the cleaning elements, such as bristles, that are on the head. Consumers would not be willing to pay a premium to purchase such powered toothbrushes if they had to be discarded when the bristles or other cleaning elements wore out. Thus, it is now standard in the industry to provide replacement heads that can be attached to and detached from the handle so that worn out replacement heads can be replaced as needed for the same handle.
Existing replacement heads suffer from a number of deficiencies, including complexity of manufacture, the ability to improperly load the replacement head to the handle, and inadequate coupling of the replacement head to the handle. Thus, a need exist for a replacement head having an improved coupling structure.